


Run Away With My Heart

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: In which Oikawa insists on running every morning and sometimes Matsukawa has to figure out how to find a few minutes of peace. One day he finds a little more than that.





	Run Away With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the multifandom Run! Charity Zine, which I am so honored to have been a part of. I hope you enjoy its final unveiling. :)

Oikawa waxed poetic about how beautiful the morning world was, how fresh the air was, even on hot summer days, how early in the morning the world was new and quiet, something special for them to discover step by step, and how they ought to take advantage of it whenever possible. Personally Issei thought that it wasn’t anything that couldn’t wait a few more hours, but Oikawa had an annoying sort of insistence that only got more persistent as time went by, and he rarely tired of trying to get his way. Issei had given up fairly quickly, deciding that it was better to wake early and go along with Oikawa’s grand ideas than it was to deal with Oikawa whining his way through a few hours of almost sleep.

 

It seemed to appease Oikawa fairly well, and really it didn’t make a difference to Issei when he slept, so morning runs became a habit. College was tiring and stressful, and running did help to alleviate that a little, and even Issei could admit there was a certain kind of almost romantic feeling to the revitalization of the world overnight. It certainly was something to see the dew on the grass and plants, to feel the air slowly warming from the night chill, to experience the world waking on its own, like a flower unfurling to the face of the sun.

 

Plus, without Hanamaki and Iwaizumi around, things were a little lonely, not that either of them had ever talked about it together. It was a bit weird to be two instead of four so suddenly, especially separated in the way they were, but it couldn’t be helped. Neither of them were really the type to talk about their feelings either, so they just went as if nothing had really changed. The runs seem to help the tension at least a little, so Issei is mostly content to go along with it. Sometimes, though, sometimes Oikawa is just too annoying to deal with after a particularly long night, and there’s not much Issei can do about it.

 

That’s how he finds himself ‘lost’ on one morning run, finally free of Oikawa’s overly loud never ending chatter, and he breathes a sigh of relief into the rapidly warming air. He’s not worried about Oikawa finding his way back to the school, so he resolves to enjoy the rest of his run in peace and quiet. He’s a little distracted by the way the sun ripples off of the water to his right, and he slows down, thinks about stopping on the bridge to really get a good look, maybe take a picture or two to send off to Hanamaki. Then there’s something crashing into his left side, and he almost stumbles even as he grabs at the other person to keep them from hitting the ground.

 

The other person gasps and clutches at Issei’s forearms. “I’m so sorry, I got distracted.”

 

Issei finally straightens up and actually looks at him, and he can’t quite decide if it’s the best or worst thing he’s ever done, because the guy holding onto Issei’s arms with his own strong hands is _gorgeous_. And not in that pretty boy Oikawa type of way, but in a sturdy, built way, solid and dependable, more like Iwaizumi. His eyes are beautiful, a shining brown that Issei almost gets lost in, and he stares for a minute before realizing that he’s doing it and finally tearing his own gaze away to respond. “It’s okay.”

 

The other guy chuckles and lets go of Issei’s arms, waves one hand out at the same view that Issei had been admiring. “It’s really beautiful. I was thinking I should take a picture, and I didn’t realize anyone else was around this early.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t usually take this route.” Issei turns back toward the view, watches the sun ripple on the water and tries not to get too distracted when the guy settles next to him against the railing. He pulls out his phone, figuring he might as well get that picture for Hanamaki like he’d been thinking about before their little collusion. “It is a really nice view.”

 

A hum, low and content. “Yeah. By the way, I’m Sawamura Daichi. You can just call me Daichi, everyone does.” And then there’s a blinding grin being directed Issei’s way, and he doesn’t think he’s seen anything nicer, not even the view in front of them.

 

“Matsukawa Issei.” It takes enough brain power to get just his name out, but it doesn’t seem to bother Daichi at all. He takes out his own phone for a photo, and then he backs away from the railing, ready to continue on his way. Issei jump starts his brain before Daichi can run off on his own. “Do you mind some company?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Issei doesn’t even really care if he winds up going out of his way, he’s enjoying talking to Daichi that much, but Issei quickly figures out that they go to the same school anyway, though they live in separate areas. They talk about their respective majors, and Issei thinks that he could listen to Daichi being passionate about his work forever. The more they talk the more Issei thinks he likes Daichi, even beyond his first impression, and he wonders if Daichi would think it’s too forward to ask if they can run together again.

 

Eventually they stop at a split in the path, just after they’ve made it onto campus, where they have to separate to go their different directions to their respective dorms. Daichi turns away, and then back again, looking a little unsure, and Issei can’t tell if the flush on his face is from running or something else. “Ah, do you think it would be weird to run together again?”

 

Issei grins, a long slow thing that Oikawa always says makes him look a little devious. “On purpose? Well. I don’t know, that _might_ be a little odd.”

 

Daichi’s face is a split second of shock, and then he’s laughing, and it’s probably the nicest thing that Issei’s ever heard. “Yes, on purpose. Or is that too forward for you?” Daichi bats his eyelashes like a heroine in a movie, and then they’re both laughing. Issei pulls out his phone, and Daichi’s shoulders relax just a bit as he does the same. It doesn’t take long to exchange numbers and a promise to meet the next morning, and Issei wishes he didn’t have a class to get to. “Nice running into you. Literally.” Daichi grins and throws a wave over his shoulder as he jogs away, and Issei laughs again before he turns toward home.

 

Oikawa is already back when he gets there, fresh out of the shower, and Issei barely manages to avoid his pout and complaining to get in himself. He can’t avoid it afterward though, not when he and Oikawa share the same class, and Oikawa whines about how Issei had abandoned him the whole walk there. Then he seems to notice that there’s something on Issei’s mind, though how he knows is a mystery since Issei is exactly as talkative (or not) as he always is, especially when Oikawa is in a whiny mood. That shifts the conversation from Issei leaving Oikawa to what might have happened to keep Issei out running so long without him.

 

The rest of the day is made up of Oikawa trying to figure it out, guessing randomly throughout their shared classes, text messages during individual ones, Oikawa talking vigorously around his lunch, waving his chopsticks in the air at Issei like some sort of interrogation tool. Eventually it seems like Oikawa forgets about it, after more classes and tons of homework and some sort of bonding time that has one of their dormmates dragging Oikawa off down the hall for a few hours. By the time he gets back, a little tipsy and giggly, Issei’s already on his way to asleep, and he listens to Oikawa flop around in his own bed for a few minutes before he starts to snore quietly.

 

Issei smiles and lets himself drift off to sleep, only to be brought back to wakefulness by the quiet chime of his phone. There’s a new message there, from Daichi, apologizing for the late hour, wondering if maybe Issei wants to chat a bit since Daichi can’t fall asleep and his own roommate is already out cold, much like Oikawa. So they do. Issei finds himself suddenly very awake, and there’s nothing he’d rather do than to learn more about Daichi, and share in return. They text for well over an hour, until Daichi’s messages come with more and more time between, and then one last one that explains that he’s falling asleep but he’s really glad that Issei didn’t mind talking to him, signed off with a little pleased smiley face.

 

He finally falls asleep after that, visions of Daichi in his head, phone still clasped in his hand, Oikawa’s snores no more than the quietest background noise that Issei hardly even notices. The next morning comes all too quickly, especially when Issei is woken in the middle of a dream that he can’t quite remember, just knows that Daichi was involved somehow, and that he would very much prefer to stay asleep and figure out what was happening. Instead Oikawa is as chipper as ever, gaily urging Issei out of bed so they can run, and Issei wonders for a moment how much alcohol Oikawa would have to drink to actually get hungover enough to stay in bed.

 

Either way Issei is awake, and now that he is, he remembers his and Daichi’s promise to meet up. Issei knows that if he goes the same route as yesterday they’ll run into each other again. The only problem with that is getting rid of Oikawa again, because even as good of a friend as he is, he doesn’t think that an introduction to Oikawa so soon would be healthy for whatever budding relationship he and Daichi might have. Oikawa is a troublemaker, pure and simple, and Issei wouldn’t be surprised at all if Daichi took one look at him and decided that it would be in his best interests to find someone else to be friends with.

 

No, for now Issei would have to figure out how to separate himself from Oikawa again, which would be difficult since he’d ‘lost’ him the day before. Oikawa would be extra aware of any unplanned twists or turns, fully expecting Issei to try it again. The problem with Oikawa was that he was exceptionally perceptive, and he would know that Issei would be trying on purpose, even if he didn’t quite know what the purpose was yet. It wouldn’t be anywhere near as easy as it had been the day before, which had simply been Issei pretending to tie his shoe, saying that he would catch up.

 

Halfway through their run Issei gets an idea. There’s a little bakery just ahead of where they are, and Oikawa has been whining the last three or four blocks about his ‘hangover’ and how he needed something sweet to combat it, but he’d left his wallet in their dorm. Issei hums at him, but it’s as good of an idea as he’s going to get, especially since he’s coming up on the turn he made the morning before, the one that led him to Daichi. He pauses outside the bakery and sighs, pulls out his wallet and hands Oikawa enough money to get what he wants. He waits until he can see him charming the girl behind the counter, and then he slips away, quiet as a mouse.

 

Daichi is standing where he had yesterday, looking out over the railing into the rising sun, his profile striking, and Issei doesn’t think he could ever get used to seeing that sight himself. Then Daichi turns toward him, and Issei loses his breath at the gorgeous smile stretched across Daichi’s face, huge and warm. The way Daichi says hello, a little shyly, like he’s not sure if Issei is happy to see him or not is adorable, and Issei can’t help but smile back, breathing out a greeting that is probably a little too affected already. He leans next to Daichi at the railing, and they gaze out over the water again, content even in the silence.

 

Then the silence is gone, abruptly, as there’s two almost simultaneous shouts coming from two different directions behind them. Issei cringes as he turns around, and then he’s face to face with Oikawa, who looks torn between outrage and excitement, a packet of milkbread still clutched in one hand. Daichi sighs next to him, and there’s a guy there that Issei doesn’t recognize, who looks very, very pleased with himself, arms crossed against his chest as he grins devilishly at Daichi.

 

“Sawamura Daichi.”

 

Daichi frowns and crosses his own arms before answering. “Sugawara Koushi.”

 

“Is this secret rendezvous why you snuck out this morning?” Sugawara’s grin is the dangerous kind, Issei can tell, and he takes a teeny step back from him as his eyes look Issei up and down.

 

“I did not sneak out.” Daichi’s cheeks are a little red, and Issei knows this time that it’s not from running. “I just left for my run like usual.”

 

Sugawara pouts. “I leave you to run alone for one day and you find a new partner instead? I’m hurt, Daichi.”

 

Issei is distracted enough watching them interact, playful and friendly, that he almost doesn’t notice Oikawa, standing just behind Sugawara, gaping and looking amazed. He’s not paying any attention at all to Issei, or even Daichi, really, just Sugawara, especially when his hands starts making graceful loops through the air as he pokes fun at Daichi. Unluckily for Oikawa, though, Issei _does_ notice, and he’s been around Oikawa long enough to know what’s going on. Poor Oikawa has a crush, instant and crippling, apparently, and on top of that he’s lost his chance to tease Issei about why Issei left him behind in the first place.

 

He’s just about to open his mouth, to tease Oikawa a little, maybe ask him what he sees that’s got him so quiet and focused when Sugawara turns and catches sight of Oikawa just standing there staring at him. “Oh.” Sugawara’s grin is sugary sweet and his voice even more so, practically a purr as he addresses Oikawa, who blinks and flushes red in seconds. “Hello there.”

 

“Hi.” Oikawa is more flustered than Issei’s ever seen him, and he takes the opportunity of Oikawa’s lack of chattiness to throw an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder to grin at Sugawara.

 

“Hi Sugawara. I’m Matsukawa Issei. It’s nice to meet you.” Sugawara nods and smiles, though he still looks a little calculating. “And this,” Issei gestures with his other hand at Oikawa. “Is the grand Oikawa Tooru.”

 

Oikawa finally seems to snap mostly awake at hearing his name, and he tilts his head in a tiny bow. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Sugawara is a definitely a sly little thing, judging by his blatant innuendo and the mischievousness in his eyes as he looks at Oikawa. “What’ve you got there?”

 

And then he gestures at the milkbread that Oikawa is still clutching, makes a little motion that everyone can tell means ‘give it here’, which surprisingly, Oikawa follows. Sugawara hums as he inspects the little package, and then without another word he’s spun around and run off down the block.

 

Oikawa stands with one hand slightly outstretched, blinking in confusion. “What just happened?”

 

Daichi chuckles as he walks the few steps to them. “Suga happened. You might want to catch up before he eats it.”

 

Oikawa jolts from under Issei’s arm at that, and then he’s taken off too, feet pounding against the street, following the sound of Sugawara’s laughter down the block. Issei smiles down at Daichi, and Daichi smiles back, and then there’s a holler that echoes around them and they both start laughing. “Ah, I don’t know Sugawara, but I do know Oikawa, and we should probably stop them before they get out of hand.”

 

“Suga does get out of hand easily, yes. Sorry about him. I didn’t realize he’d followed me.”

 

Issei shakes his head. “It’s okay. Oikawa could’ve been worse, and I should have known he was right behind me.”

 

It looks like Daichi’s going to say something else, but then there’s another yell, and some laughter, and he looks in the direction that their friends disappeared. “We should really catch up to them.”

 

“Yeah.” Issei grins again. “Race you.”

 

And then he’s off, and the sound of Daichi’s laugh echoes around him, and then the sound of his sneakers against the pavement joins it, until they’re running side by side, breathless and laughing. Issei thinks to himself that he could get used to this every day, even if it means getting up early. He’s actually looking forward to it, and by the look on Daichi’s face, he is too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
